Adventure Time with Damian Shade
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Damian Shade is the prince of Ooo and the mentor of Fionna the human he is training her to become the Ooo empires greatest champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Damian Shade**

 **The Hybrid Prince of Ooo**

Nobody knows much about the legendary hero known as Damian Shade some say he was once a human who gained the powers of a werewolf and a vampire, some say he was the offspring of a werewolf and a demon but one thing was for sure Damian is one of the most powerful beings in all the land of Ooo he had been known far and wide after the catastrophe known as the great mushroom war but to know how the legend lived we must go to before the war.

Before the bombs fell Damian was just a young boy nobody knows much of his life but this is the truth of it Damian was born about a month before the war started in 1998 to the vampire queen Ilithyia Tepes-Shade and the werewolf king Nyctimus Lycaonson Shade therefore Damian along with his two twin sisters were born hybrids of a werewolf and a vampire.

Damian's siblings and father wouldn't survive the war but he and his mother did Damian was raised in the shadows of death and destruction let's look in on the mother and son now.

We come to a building converted into a den the den of a mother vampire and her half breed son we see them the mother a giant bat like creature and her bat wolf son Damian suckling from his vampire mothers teat the sun outside is setting "time to sleep my son." the mother said to her child soothingly "yes mother." said Damian and he fell into a blissful rest the mother the embodiment of darkness held her child close cuddling him to her "no one will ever take you from me my sweet child." and so the mother and son stayed together for five hundred years the son becoming more powerful by the day mastering powers of his parent races the child would learn demonic magic, darkness manipulation, blood magic, like his grandfather he learned to summon storms to cover the sun and create artificial nights to protect his mother from the sun's harsh rays, he instinctively knew how to control his werewolf transformation and soon mastered it to where he no longer needed the full moon to transform, five hundred years later they returned to the world and saw the remnants of life returning and so Ilithyia became the new empress of the world or in this case a small part of the world her empire stretched from what used to be the Americas, Africa, parts of Greece, and most of the Mediterranean, meanwhile another Empire rose this one was AAA it was lead by a powerful werewolf named Tsura her empire stretched through most of Europe, Russia, Asia and the Middle East as well as controlling what was once Canada, the capital of AAA was Rome.

After conquering the world she met a man named Hunson Abadeer ruler of the Nightosphere which she equated to hell and Hunson to the devil specifically because he tried to take the world from her though after showing she may have been the younger one of them she was definitely the more powerful and she sealed him away in the nightosphere, meanwhile her son would meet his daughter Marceline Abadeer and unlike the rivalry their parents formed they actually became friends and eventually lovers.

Empress Tsura had a daughter who was the same age as Damian, her name was Talia and she ruled AAA with her mother as Princess of AAA.

As the new prince of Ooo Damian Shade traveled around his new domain helping to establish new kingdoms with smaller rulers under his mother's rule eight hundred and twenty-seven years ago Damian met a girl named Bonnibel Bubblegum he helped her defeat her rebellious family and establish the candy kingdom the candy princess became another one of Damian's lovers though he treated both Marceline and Bonnie equally and both loved him dearly, though one day Marceline broke up with him for a man named Ash, Damian tried to tell her that the guy was not any good for her though she just said he was jealous though Bubblegum stuck by her future emperors side submitting to him in every aspect in private she would refer to the prince as master and he always showed his appreciation to his lover for staying by his side whenever they were together.

Back in Ooo and Aaa respectively after five hundred years of ruling the Damian and Talia came across the last of the human race the last of humanity in Ooo a young girl named Fionna and in Aaa Talia found a girl with the same name only spelled with one n instead of two, Damian decided to train the girl as an adventurer like him in Aaa Talia decided to do the same thing for the girl Fiona this is where our story begins in Ooo with Damian and Fionna in the Candy Kingdom helping Bubblegum with an experiment to resurrect the dead.

"Bonnie you have to be careful when messing with life and death it can very easily backfire on you." Damian said to his lover "I know Damian but this should work my scientific work is flawless ninety-five percent of the time." said Bubblegum "yes Bonnie I know but this isn't like those other times messing with life and death usually ends badly just think about that." said Damian.

"I'm hearing you but we need to know the limits we can go." said Bubblegum "that's what the leaders of the world said before they sent the world to hell one thousand years ago." thought Damian she tested the serum on old mister cream puff green slime started to leak out of him and he came back as a candy zombie "well there's already been a nuclear apocalypse why not a zombie one to." said Damian as Cream puff jumped into the serum "and this is what I was talking about it coming back to bite your pretty pink ass Bonnie." said Damian as more zombies rose from the dead.

One of the Zombies tried to bite bubblegum but Damian just shot a shadow bolt at it blowing it to pieces "come on princess we need to get you back to the safety of the castle with the citizens before the zombies decide to take your sweet prime ass." said Damian picking up the princess in his arms "Fionna come on." called Damian to his apprentice "yes master." said Fionna and they went back to the candy kingdom calling all of its citizens in "hey Fionna what's going on." asked Fionna's best friend and adopted brother Jake a magic stretching dog. "Don't worry Jake master and the princess will explain everything." said Fionna "Tree Trunks get those hot buns in here girl." said Fionna.

The little green elephant walked in with a basket of hot buns "oh I hope it's not bad news." said Tree Trunks.

In the tower bubblegum looked down upon the candy citizens as the zombies made their way to the kingdom from the graveyard "hurry sweet citizens." she said her eyes sad at what she had done "I should have listened to Damian he has never steered us wrong before." she thought and went down stairs "attention everyone we are gathered here in the candy foyer for a slumber party." said Bubblegum Fionna tried to talk to her but Damian kept her quiet and took her into another room so Bonnie could tell her not to talk about the zombies.

Bonnie had Fionna swear a royal promise not to tell anyone about the zombies and so she did and bubblegum went to complete her formula "wait can I at least tell Jake?" asked Fionna "tell me what?" asked Jake "about the…" but Fionna stopped talking before she could finish her sentence "it's nothing Jake don't worry about it ok." said Damian "well alright Damian but only because you think it's fine." said Jake "alright Fionna help the candy people get settled have them play some games, let me worry about other things." said Damian "ok master." said Fionna and he just sat against the wall in a brooding kind of fashion Fionna got the candy people to play truth or dare and she noticed the zombies were here before Bubblegum could finish the equation she ran to her teacher.

"master Damian their here." she whispered to him "I know I can smell the dead flesh." said Damian "what do we do master?" asked Fionna "we need to keep the people blissfully ignorant so first we need to barricade tell them it's a new game called I don't know blockado the game of barricades." said Damian "yes master." said Fionna and she started boarding the windows with the Candy people while loud music was playing so no one would here the zombies banging at the door "it's not permanent Fionna my dear apprentice but it should buy us a few minutes but we need another plan and I think I may have one we need to smash them like pinatas." said Damian "that's a good idea Master." said Fionna

"Alright everyone were going to smash pinatas." said Fionna "whaaat." said Manfried the talking pinata "except you manfried." said Damian "oh thank goodness." said Manfried "now everyone put these blindfolds on." said Damian "now everyone get ready were hanging the pinata their all around you now go and smash the pinatas." said Fionna and the candy people proceed to destroy the zombies "now fionna we still can't talk about the promise is still in effect." said Damian and they went to tell PB bringing the corpses to her she was still trying to figure out the equation "try four Bonnie." said Damian "that's right thank you Damien." said Bonnie hugging Damien "your welcome." said Damian and they brought all the corpses back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Fionna the human and Damian the Hybrid**

Fionna a young five year old human girl and her brothers Jake and Jermain were rough housing outside their house Jake and Jermain decided they were going to go inside and get a snack Fionna decided she was going to go exploring the forest.

Fionna climbed a bunch of trees and watched cute animals, until she noticed it was getting dark and she didn't know how to get home what had started out as a fun adventure for the young girl became a nightmare she found a hollowed log and heard a howl in the distance frightened the young girl crawled into the log and curled up a few minutes later she heard walking outside she hoped and prayed to whatever god was listening that it was either a member of her family or it wouldn't notice if it wasn't her family and she started to sniffle.

Someone gently pulled her out and it was a teenage male who looked human but Fionna knew that some creatures hunted her kind and used shapeshifting abilities to turn human to make hunting them easier.

"Please don't hurt me." said Fionna in meek voice her eyes still wet from crying.

"I'm not going to hurt you little bunny I sensed your distress and decided that I should see if you need help." said the teenager.

The boy was tall and dressed in all black probably to blend into the shadows better in the forest, he had ice blue eyes, and pale skin.

"My name is Damian what about you, or should I continue to call you my little bunny?" asked Damian.

"My name is Fionna." said Fionna.

Damian picked up Fionna and took her to the plains where a tree house was, "this is a place I come when I need to get away from being the prince of OOO." said Damian and he brought the girl to a bedroom on the top floor and set her on the bed covered in animal furs and tucked the girl in.

"Do you want anything to eat Fionna?" asked Damian.

"Do you have any meat loaf?" asked Fionna.

"Yes." said Damian and he went downstairs and made some food for Fionna.

An hour later Damian came up with a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and a roll and gave the girl the plate and she ate.

"Thank you prince Damian." said Fionna.

"No problem Fionna and Fionna just call me Damian I'm trying to get away from my job as the prince." said Damian.

"Ok Damian." said Fionna.

Damian tucked her in again and was about to leave "wait can you stay with me?" she asked and Damian turned stared at her and smiled.

"Of course my little bunny." said Damian and he laid at her side she fell asleep using the teens ches as her pillow.

The next day Fionna woke up and found herself alone with out Damian so she went to look for him and found him making breakfast "hey bunny I'm making breakfast you hungry?" asked Damian.

"Yes." Fionna said and took a seat and Damian put a plate of food in front of her and she ate her food.

"I'm going to help you get home today I've been to a lot of places on ooo so I can make my way through the forest pretty well, I can teach you how to hunt and track to so you know how to escape if you want." said Damian.

"Yes I would like that Damian." said Fionna, and the two finished breakfast and they headed out they managed to find the log that Fionna was in last night and Damian and her followed her tracks on the way Damian taught her about tracking, setting traps and tips about using weapons.

Soon they arrived at Fionnas home and they knocked on the door, Martha and Joshua answered the door and picked up Fionna and started hugging and kissing the girl.

"Oh thank you young man for bringing our daughter back." said Martha.

"Yes young man what do we owe you?" asked Joshua.

"You two owe me nothing, I was just happy to help." said Damian and he was about to leave, but Fionna stopped him.

"Wait can you teach me more I want to be an adventurer just like you." said Fionna.

"Tell you what bunny practice what I've already taught you and I'll be back in a couple weeks if you practiced enough then I'll teach you more." said Damian and he headed back into the woods and so Fionna did indeed keep training she practiced with weapons, she set traps to catch animals in the woods for her family to eat, and she tracked her way back home and she never got lost in the woods again.

True to his word Damian returned two weeks later she showed Damian she had some what mastered what he taught her and he was impressed he then taught her about plants and how they could be used to save a life or if needed end a life and then he left again Fionna continued practicing her weapons, studied plants, and set traps and like before after two weeks, Damian returned.

Damian spoke with her parents about her becoming Damians apprentice and they agreed since they knew they wouldn't be around forever to protect her they were happy that Fionna would be in good hands with the prince of Ooo.

Damian would now take her with him on hunts her job was to gather herbs and watch camp while he would hunt though and he would come back and make a meal for them.

While on one such hunt when she was ten Damian said it was time she hunted and killed a meal for them.

Now while Fionna was used to setting traps and catching small animals she was not used to killing anything usually she let the snares or traps do that but she knew as an adventurer she had to kill something so she grabbed a bow and arrows and she tracked a strong and healthy buck deer and she drew the arrow and managed to kill it.

Damian looked at her smiled and said she did good killing it fast and not slow, Damian grabbed the deer and they brought it back to camp and cooked it.

A few months later her parents Joshua and Margaret died and so Jermain had moved out and she and Jake went to live with Damian who gave them the same tree house that he brought her two the first time they met, and Fionna continued her apprenticeship to the prince of Ooo.

 **This chapter was meant to show how Fionna met and became Damians apprentice I decided to do this instead of a few different episodes.**


End file.
